Become One
by Almightylord
Summary: Ragna was just a regular man. And just like any man, he had needs. Sadly, those needs were withheld and transferred to Kagutsuchi. He just needed... something. Anything. He needed to take a load off and decided to chew the fat with an old acquaintance who had come to town. However… it took no time at all for their mindless prattle to stir the pot once again. RagnaXNu Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I've got three things to say! One: Cross tag is actually really fun XD Two: There is another Blazblue anime in the making (hopefully it doesn't bomb like AM) Three: I apologize for not posting anything for a while. I could only snap back here every so often because my days were busy. I couldn't even write... But, summer break is here! I really needed to write something, then this fun little idea came to me. I got a review to make a Nu or Kokonoe and Ragna and I plan to see them through, cross my heart. But don't worry, A Late Night Ride will be updated very soon. I want to see if I can get it out by this Friday or sometime this weekend. Gotta get my writing back on track. But don't quote me on it. In the meanwhile, enjoy my crap XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The calm before the storm**

With a slam, Ragna's car door shut. He exhaled leaning back in the leather seat uncomfortably, cheeks a harsh pink. The drinks he shared with Kagura a few minutes ago for a crook well busted wasn't what brought on this change of color. It was frustration—that of the sexual variety.

Ragna made a din of indignation tapping his steering wheel, forming a rhythm that sung of anxiety and distress. He berated himself to snap out of this pathetic state of sexual need, but divergent to the twinging arousal beneath his slacks heavily implied, his thoughts weren't tailored to anything primarily dirty or risque. About two hours ago, he was stuck in his office filing paperwork for the arrest of the heinous criminal Relius Clover. For nearly a year, the crafty bastard eluded the police and didn't leave a single trace of his presence behind. So you better believe the asinine amount of paperwork that poured in upon his capture. _Damn Rabbit._ Ragna would've been out earlier if not for his boss leaving him to do her job. Maddening woman, that one.

But, for once, that vexatious woman wasn't the cause of his anguish. Bad luckily, Kokonoe had been transferred to a different station in Kagutsuchi to help with a rise of genetic altering shinanigans courtesy of Relius Clovers' influence that he couldn't give two shits about. So, for four months straight, he's been deprived of relieving the mountain of stress amassed via her mouth, pussy, ass, and everything in goddamn between. Beating his dick to porn just didn't do it for him anymore. Being wrapped in that slick warmth which strangled and massaged him were one of lifes' greatest pleasures. And he didn't have much, let me tell ya.

Outside of her (no pun intended), lifes' been pretty bland. Sure, a drink with Kagura every so often kept the days from becoming tedious and the day to day arguments with Rachel strove him to return and try to one-up her gave him some kind of purpose to return to work, but that only did so much. Since his beneficial relationship began last winter, Kokonoe kept him relatively busy. Woman had an even stronger libido than Kagura. She gave him something to look forward to coming home, given she got off work much earlier than he did. Lucky beastkin. But that night when both their frustrations reached their peaks would be a night neither would forget.

Now, conversations were short alone. A single lock of eyes, brush of skin—pretty much being in each others' presence really turned a regular evening into one of sweat, moans, grunts, and sex. Ragna never imagined he would say this—not in a million years—but...

"I miss that idiot..."

Ragna shivered when those words left his mouth. He shook his head and turned on the ignition to head home to do what he normally did when he got home nowadays: eat, take shower, brush his teeth, and head on into bed to put his 'new playlist' to good use. He felt pathetic. A serious downgrade. Lotion and the white-hot throat of Kokonoe were two different things damn it, and he preferred the latter thank you very much. That silvervine-loving beastkin awakened the beast buried deep within after his break up with his old high school lover, Makoto. Hm... Actually, no. Thinking back on it, maybe 'lover' was too strong a word. All they ever did was fuck. There weren't many romantic feelings between them. They had a thing for each other, but in the end, it was just the need to fuck. Perhaps he just had a thing for beastkin? His old romances or one night stands surely contributed to this idea.

Ragna had become addicted. Now he knew how these crackheads felt when cops confiscated their drugs and what not. The NOL had taken away his drug. Feeling her smaller, doused body in his arms, moaning uncontrollably in his ears as she gave into her animalistic side as he fucked her hard and fast... God, he needed that. Only now did he realize how dependent he had become of her, and that realization served to piss him off more. But getting angry did nothing but had more fire to his blazing libido and he nearly crashed into an oncoming car, its horn rousing him from thoughts. Quickly he swerved to the right and pulled into a park to take a few deep breaths and gather himself. But right about to drive off again, he fished his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his list of contacts, an idea to calm his raging hormones that threatened to slam his foot on the gas and drive all the way to Kagutsuchi and fuck that pink-haired vixen right in the crime lab.

"Ragna!" Came the excited voice of Nu on the other line.

"Hey there, Nu. You home?"

"Nu just got back home from grocery shopping," Nu answered.

"Good, I'll be there in ten," Ragna replied simultaneously. He didn't know her reply, far too eager to forget about his troubles, but from the squeals he barely managed to pick up, she didn't seem to mind all too much. He never saw himself as a very sociable person. In fact, he didn't like being in large crowds too much and rathered being alone. But right now, he needed to take his mind off his sexual urges, and Nu's over charismatic attitude worked perfectly for him. Also, he hadn't checked in with her in a few days and leaving her alone didn't sit right with him.

In truth, Nu hadn't come to Yabiko for sightseeing like people regularly did. She just couldn't stay in Akitsu anymore; neither could her sisters. Ragna got the rundown from Noel of what transpired prior to Nu's arrival: driving with their parents to Kazumotsu in an attempt to bridge their rather shaky relationship, their car crashed. Thankfully, Lambda, Noel, and Nu were unharmed. A bit banged up, but fine. Although, their parents weren't so lucky, and Nu took their deaths harder than any of them.

Ragna heard Nu had gone missing and was just about ready to pack his bags and aid in the search, but coincidentally, he found Nu roaming the central district with a bag of groceries in hand. When he first approached her, Ragna figured she would be a bit defensive and figured being calm and cautious would be the best way to converse with her to try and get some answers from her. Well… at least that was his intent. He didn't even get the chance to question her as the platinum leapt onto him.

Nu didn't seem to be in any mental distress. She seemed relatively normal, by her standards anyway. But what Noel told him began to show itself when Ragna took her to her apartment and sat her down. Nu had always been a dependent girl. She needed something or someone to hold on to. And the first couple weeks of her arrival, Ragna had too keep a sharp eye on her. He would catch her looking for her parents, and her smile seemed… sick, almost. Definitely understandable, since she wanted to unite with her family more than anyone. And to have that chance ripped away from her without warning would drive anyone insane.

But, as of late, Nu had more or less returned to her old self. She called her sisters the other day for the first time in weeks to chat and tell them she was alright and apologize for worrying them. Noel was scheduled to come up and get Nu next Friday. Though Nu objected at first, wishing to stay here since he was here, Ragna managed to convince her this was for the best. It's not like he didn't like her. In fact, Ragna genuinely enjoyed talking to Nu. Even though Nu sometimes made conversing a little… awkward. Nu would ramble on and on about 'becoming one'—whatever in the hell that meant. But it didn't stop there. It was like back in school all over again with the mountain of sexual innuendos that left this girls' mouth without fear.

Now before the room 405 and seeing Nu's name on the gold plaque beside the door, he felt a little unsure whether or not he should knock or not. But he didn't have much choice when Nu burst through the door to leap on him as if she was waiting on him. Then he noticed the peephole in the door… _Yep, that's Nu for ya._

"I've been waiting forever, Ragna!" Excited, sparkling crimson looked up from his chest. Ragna smiled back. Nu wrapped her arms around his and dragged him inside, giggling the entire time she led him in. However, the swell of her breasts, her innocent giggling, and her cute smile brought his regressed, sexual frustrations and perversions back. And the moment that door clicked shut, the monster locked in its cage began to bang against its frail bars. Its furiosity rattled his body and sped up his heart rate.

Ragna swore hearing its growl.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just read the latest chapter of UQ Holder (Negima series if some don't know)... and I don't know why I feel so salty XD And Kill la Kill game confirmed. Hype asf for that**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Awakening the beast**

Nu's apartment didn't have anything special—a few nick-nacks here and there that kept the bone-white dry walls from being bland. The kitchen was rather sizable, the living room housed one long three seater couch which Ragna gladly plopped his ass down on, a table at its center, a TV he bought for her to keep her inside, and the bedrooms were stationed passed the living room.

"Does Ragna want some orange juice? Nu just bought some," she offered.

"That'd be… really good right about now." Ragna was thirsty in more ways than one. He watched Nu cross into the kitchen, unable to keep his eyes away from her gorgeous legs. Ironic really. He came to keep his mind off his hormones, just to have them spiked seeing Nu's ass in a skirt a bit too short for her.

Ragna shook his head and slapped himself a few times to get back in his right mind. This was Nu. Sure, chick had a… ok, a _couple_ screws loose and her sexual innuendo's could get way out of control, he's known her for the better portion of his life. For a semester of high school, he even lived with her and her sisters until he could get his own place. Due to some… parental circumstances, he couldn't stand being home anymore. Though calling that shit-shack a home might be a bit too generous.

Ragna snapped back into reality when Nu jumped onto the couch and gave him his orange juice to begin the rundown of her week. Ragna smiled and chuckled to her child-like behavior and pitched in, retelling his own week. But he made sure to keep all the criminal acts and non-table talk out of it. He didn't want to frighten her. Although the idea roused a devilish chuckle from him to see her scared. Like the time he dressed up as a ghoul for Halloween, a fear all three sisters coincidentally feared. He got one hell of a laugh outta that one. Instead of that, Ragna decided to just hear her out; however, his eyes and focus shifted from her words and their chatter to Nu herself.

He couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of Nu and sigh at the refreshing scent of coconut wafted into his nose from her slightly wet hair. Seeing that it wasn't in their usual braids when he called, Nu had just gotten out of the shower. If the wet footprints that led to the door weren't obvious indications, the droplets of water on her face, arms, and thighs surely served to prove this. Ragna swallowed a lump.

On occasion, Ragna allowed his eyes to wander the mature body of Nu who's body constantly bounced, her breasts bouncing with her. For the second time in two minutes did he gulp. He drank off all his orange juice in one go and swore needing more. Ragna withheld asking Nu for more, wishing to remain casual and not raise any suspicion. For an airhead, she could be pretty sharp.

Blood rushed down from his brain to his groin, his cock twitching beneath his black slacks. It became uncomfortable to sit down and he very discreetly moved to find a better position, mistakingly rubbing his sensitive dick while he did so. His breath hitched from the sensation. He winced.

"…agna? Ragna, are you listening to Nu? Is Ragna tired?" Nu's voice stirred him out his perverted thoughts and brought his eyes up from trying to peek under her skirt to be obscured by ruby.

"N-na! Just, uh, thinkin' about an upcoming case, that's all. I'm glad you can go outside more now." Ragna swiftly rebounded, thankful he retained his skills from school. During boring classes or lectures, he occasionally wandered off into the vast corners of his mind for entertainment, but still managed to catch some things his teachers said. These skills were heavily refined in his college days but dwindled when he started working. Looks like he still got it.

"It is a little boring though. Nu wishes Ragna would come to visit more often. Nu gets lonely sometimes…" Nu giggled when Ragna patted her head.

"I can only promise to visit more. Work doesn't play with me, and my hours just keep getting longer. But I'll definitely see you off."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Ragna ruffled her hair a bit and the conversation continued on to various subjects. However, the longer the conversation drolled, Ragna realized Nu seemed a bit… off. The eccentric, happy-go-lucky voice of Nu diminished; her eyes fell to her feet more and soon remained as their responses diluted. Topics were running dry and time seemed to halt, their replies growing shorter until the only answers were single worded or a nod. Ragna expected Nu to carry this discussion till the damn sun rose and fell again.

The look in her eyes were strange, to say the least. A bead of sweat dribbled down his neck. They were mysterious to him—one he doesn't recall seeing in her orbs before. Ragna grew a little worried over Nu, now. But, another problem arose from his eyes constantly wandering Nu's curvaceous form. They basically set up camp on her ample cleavage, able to even see her frilly blue bra from his angle.

Ragna's cock twinged wishing to be between the lovely pair and he prayed to God and to whoever could hear him that she didn't notice his staring. _Guess it's time I got the hell outta here._ Ragna glanced at the clock to read twelve on the dot and was grateful to her for helping him kill time. Even though he couldn't kill the little devil that whispered in his ears for sex. For him to just take her down and commit the sins bottled up within him and hand all control over to his cock.

"It's getting pretty late," Ragna stretched. "I'm gonna head home now. Oh, that's right. Make sure you've got all your stuff together to head back home with Noel. I don't want her to come down and you haven't got a single suitcase packed—"

"…Ragna, can Nu ask you something?" Nu interrupted him, her gaze freezing him. Ragna gulped and pinched himself to stop his body from lunging forward to take her finely crafted mouth for himself. Panic spread at an alarming pace throughout his body, opening his sweat glands. The monster he tried to shut out could be heard once again.

"I guess?" Ragna replied nervously, feeling a hint of regret not jumping up to dash out the door, never to see her again until Friday when she was scheduled to take off. But if he did get up, Ragna had no doubt Nu would see the bulge of his aching cock he felt seeping precum onto his thigh. Good thing he wore black.

Ragna waited for her question, wondering why she was coming closer to him. The answer to that question swam in her eyes. He cursed himself out not realizing beforehand. That gaze… he knew it well. All too well. That same gaze would completely envelop the golden irises of Kokonoe when they were alone and she was looking for sex. But this particular gaze consumed Kokonoe on a night where work had _really_ pissed her off and her aggression, lust, and sexual prowess increased tenfold. Now… it filled Nu's eyes. Desire so potent the singe could be felt all the way down to the soles of his feet. Just her presence popped goosebumps all over his body.

Nu's coconut scent surrounded him as she grew closer, arousing him. Ragna didn't know if she read his mind or not, but the moment he gained the strength to move his legs with the intent of bolting out the door, she gripped his thighs—nearly touching his cock and stopping him. A blush flourished on his cheeks, growing deeper when she lifted her creamy leg over him and straddled him. Her skirt flowed over his pants and his body tightened in response to the feeling of the wet heat of her sex warming his shaft when she settled on him. Platinum strands fell off her shoulders to frame her face and tickle his cheeks, ivory now just as red as the eyes which stared into his. Parted peach were inches away, the thought of its taste coming to mind.

"Uh, hey, Nu... t-that question?" Ragna stammered through his words. Suddenly, his throat went dry and he had nothing to quench his thirst. His breath hitched when she pushed harder against his shaft, eliciting a jolt and he just managed to swallow his grunt. Nu pressed her breasts against him, enjoying the heat of his chest warming the swell of hers and the beat of his heart. Her breath fanned his mouth, growing deeper the longer their eyes locked. Her breath smelled so sweet and her tongue looked so suckable. The desperation which loomed over him, whispering enticing words in his ears came back full force. But Nu's was more than enough. When she spoke, arousal deepened her usually high-pitched voice.

"Does Ragna remember when he and Nu kissed?"

* * *

 **The news about the Blazblue anime being in consideration was on facebook.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to Wild Blue Sonder and BlackSavior. You two are amazing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Become One**

"I remember." As if Ragna could forget their sudden and unexpected kiss born from the desire to simply be with someone. Nu had shown up at his front door in tears and thrown her arms around him without prelude a few days after moving out after their first highschool semester. He recalled her blotchy cheeks and puffy eyes, fearing her tears would turn to blood if she didn't stop crying. Only four days had passed since he bought his own place; he assumed Nu missed him and wanted him to move back even though they went to the same damn school. She was a bit clingy, but Ragna didn't take it personally since Nu just wanted to fill the void in her life caused by the emotional loss of her parents.

Greed could turn even the sweetest person sour; there was a reason it was considered one of humanity's deadly sins. During the course of his life Ragna had watched many people drive themselves mad in pursuit of money and status, and apparently the Vermillions were among those ranks. From Noel's reminiscing he learned her parents had been very affectionate and compassionate once upon a time. They had inherited a small artisanal perfume and accessory shop in Kazumotsu, a true family business whose name never became widespread. They were happy just making enough to get by, but then a larger company offered them a partnership, successfully distributing their products to a broader market. The sudden influx of profit had a profound effect on the Vermillions, changing them from the humble, loving parents Noel, Nu and Lambda had grown up with into cold, selfish people they no longer recognized, so the three girls moved out. Sometime later they suggested coming home in order to inherit the family business and restore its roots, but that conversation had ended on anything but a happy note.

Nu and Ragna's impromptu kiss had occurred after she told him some of the awful things her parents said to their own daughters. Ragna wasn't so heartless as to send her away when she clearly needed to be comforted, so the two of them sat on his couch where he held her until she stopped crying. Then, out of nowhere, Nu asked him to kiss her. He didn't understand why she wanted it but she kept asking until he finally obliged. It wasn't a particularly lengthy or passionate kiss but those few seconds left him wanting more, gnawing at his conscience. Ragna knew it was completely wrong, predatory even, to take advantage of Nu's emotional turmoil. In retrospect he should have insisted that a physical connection wasn't what she needed at that moment, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. What he wanted then was to trap her in his arms and claim more than just her lips.

That feeling had now returned and it was much stronger than before, almost unbearable. "Nu, this is wrong," Ragna managed to say. He gripped the couch cushions in an attempt to restrain his inner beast. His eyes flicked to her mouth and the desire to taste it again made his heart pound so hard he felt it in his ears.

"Why is this wrong? Is Ragna seeing someone?" Nu asked, wide-eyed. He turned his head, but as he did she pushed his collar aside to reveal some faint bruises left by Kokonoe during the night before her departure. Nu eased back to his knees, dismayed. "Ragna really is seeing someone else."

His heart sunk. He needed to get out of here now, yesterday even, but… those eyes, that body. Shit. "I don't consider her my girlfriend or nothin'. I just came here to relax and get my mind off things. I'm not looking for anything serious either, and after everything that happened with you and your folks, I don't see how this…" Ragna couldn't. Nu came here to get away from her problems, some peace and quiet. Same for him now. He couldn't fuck her. And how she approached him seemed more than just a rash impulse like him and Kokonoe. But he wasn't looking for anything serious like that. Ragna felt like he should've just said yes, he was seeing someone else, but he didn't want to lie to Nu.

"Then how can this be wrong if it feels right?" Nu shifted forward, her face drawing closer while Ragna's head dropped back into the leather cushion until it could go no farther. Her hands splayed across his chest, her breasts increasing the pressure. Ragna couldn't formulate a response to her query as he surrendered to her intent. He had one more fleeting thought that he should leave but it vanished when he looked into her eyes and found her silent plea for him to stay. He placed his hands on Nu's hips in an attempt to push her off, yet his futile resistance came to an end when her lips landed on his, tension both mounting dissipating as he pulled her closer.

Nu sighed happily into the kiss, grinding against his erection and reveling in the waves of pleasure that rippled through her body. Ragna's tongue flicked her lips and she gladly invited him in, though she didn't reciprocate the action just yet. His hands rose to cup her cheeks as he kissed her with fervor, Nu's sighs becoming little moans as she took the brave plunge into his mouth with her own tongue. There was no coming back from this moment. Nu was stubborn; when she wanted something she did everything in her power to obtain it, and Ragna was her current goal.

Ragna's breath hitched when she began dry humping him in an attempt to ease her arousal, but that only made it more unbearable for both of them. His hands slid from her waist to her ass, the firmness of his grip eliciting a little gasp, and their kisses became lustful and needy, her soft lips and sweet mouth intoxicating him. Ragna had to admit he was surprised by Nu's skill since she'd never had a boyfriend and he'd been her first and only kiss… unless he assumed wrong. A sudden flame burned within him and he panicked fanning it out. It was unlike Kokonoe. That wasn't lust…. _Shit._ Ragna quickly discarded the coming emotion he swore never to breed. No matter how hard he tried to douse the flame, it only grew brighter, more intense. _Fuck!_

Nu gasped again when Ragna abruptly dominated the kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth. She managed to match his intensity, her hands roving his chest while moans, sighs, and the smacking of their lips filled the room. She whimpered when Ragna managed to restrain her tongue and sucked on it while shifting his lower body to rub his cock against the hot, wet mess he could feel through layers of clothing, the sensation nearly bringing him to climax right then and there. Ragna returned his focus to Nu's sweet mouth with the goal of coaxing more moans from her. He didn't have to wait long, catching his name as it passed her lips and bucking his hips at the sound of it.

Nu uncoiled her tongue from his and pulled back to vocalize what he had also in mind. "There isn't enough space here." She stood up with a blush. "Let's go to Nu's room."

Ragna followed her, feeling skittish as if this were the first time a woman had invited him into her room for sex. He closed the door and turned his attention to Nu as she anxiously awaited his approach, swaying and twiddling her fingers. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked, a total contrast to her demeanor on the couch. Perhaps the reality of the situation finally set in?

Nu gulped as the distance between them gradually lessened. His mouth slanted over hers, the kiss just as fierce as the last. Ragna removed her tank top and pushed her skirt down, a puddle of fabric forming at her feet. He took a moment to admire the blue ensemble, the fact that he could see her hard nipples through the cups making his cock twitch. Nu blushed harder beneath his stare. "Does Ragna like what he sees?"

"Definitely."

"Nu is happy. Ragna did come here to relax, right?" The words flowed from her mouth like honey, sweet and soothing, then she sunk to her knees while unbuckling his belt. She kept glancing up at him as she took her time freeing the bulge in his pants. Ragna wanted her to hurry up, frowning and pushing his hips forward, but she ignored him. Leisurely fingers pulled the leather through each loop until she tossed it aside. She loosened the button and pulled his zipper down, gasping when his excited member sprang forth before reaching the final tooth. Precum beaded on his slit, and Nu felt embarrassed by her lack of knowledge regarding male anatomy.

Due to not having experienced many basic interactions with the opposite gender, it made perfect sense that Nu had never seen a penis before and so remained speechless for a minute, mildly daunted by Ragna's size. Eventually she steeled herself, excitement surging through her when she looked up to find him staring back at her with anticipation and desire evident in his eyes; Nu determined to provide the pleasure Ragna sought. Nu slowly wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and took as much of it into her mouth as possible, lips framing his massive girth. His breathing stuttered when her head began bobbing and her grip tightened a little.

His arousal tasted both salty and bitter, an addicting flavor she wanted more of, so she sucked harder to retrieve his essence. She experimented with her tongue, swirling it over the head of his cock and licking along his shaft, receiving some deep groans for her efforts. Ragna planted a hand behind her head as his own dropped back, embarrassing moans escaping his lips when Nu relaxed and took him deeper, his tip reaching her throat. The noises he made urged her on and succeeded in soaking her panties, prompting her to prepare for her own release when Ragna's dick twitched to warn her of his approaching climax.

Two of her fingers slipped into her weeping cunt, establishing a rhythm she matched to her oral ministrations as the hand around Ragna's cock squeezed harder. He reactively thrust into her mouth, shuddering at the sensation of saliva and excess precum running down his balls, and then his hips bucked when Nu sucked only on the head of his dick while her tongue lapped at the slit, free hand zealously stroking his length. "F-fuck!" Ragna managed to vocalize as his fingers tangled in her hair, nearly tearing it out. Nu hummed his name, the vibration too much for him to handle. In the fleeting seconds before his climax he considered pulling out at the risk of her choking on his load, but he really didn't want to.

He glanced down to find her crimson eyes peering up at him, their inherent innocence now darkened by wanton lust. His balls suddenly tightened as they dispensed his orgasm, Ragna singing her praises while shoving his cock even further down her throat. Nu's eyes widened as she tried her best to swallow every ounce of his sticky spunk, deciding she didn't mind the taste of it either, but dear god was there a lot of it. Ragna held her against his crotch until he was certain he had finished coming, then he released her and she sat back to take the weight off her knees. Nu then opened her mouth for Ragna to behold. Knowing she had swallowed every drop of his semen made his erection return, then his mouth actually watered when he caught her hand slipping between her thighs.

Ragna noticed that her fingers were already glistening from having dove into her sex while she sucked him off, and he practically drooled at the opportunity to watch her masturbate. Nu spread her legs, her movements utterly captivating. She exuded faint moans that made his pulse quicken; although Ragna wasn't the one being pleasured his body reacted as if it were, like they were connected. Nu's increase in volume was the first sign of her climax, her plunging fingers the next. Within moments she screamed his name, the sound almost making him come again. Nu didn't notice his reaction as she rode out her orgasm with her eyes closed, fingers gradually slowing while her limbs turned to jelly.

The very last aspect of Ragna's sanity, the voice that told him to be gentle with Nu and treat her with care, vanished. It was replaced by the beast commanding him to rip her apart, devour and ravage her body while he took whatever he wanted, leaving her unable to discern left from right.

The beast had been unleashed.

Ragna scooped Nu up off the floor and tossed her onto her own bed where she watched him undress with bated breath, though she didn't receive much of a show as he shed his black slacks with a single push and simply pulled his white button-down over his head. Not a moment later he was on top of her practically ripping off her lingerie, blue bra and panties joining his clothes on the floor. For the first time in over four months Ragna drank in the form of a nude woman that wasn't on the other side of his phone screen. Nu's breasts vied for attention but he didn't want to get ahead of himself, claiming her mouth first.

Ragna swooped down to thrust his tongue between her eagerly-parted lips. Nu was no match for his vigor, squeezing her eyes shut as she let him do as he willed, whimpering and moaning while he plundered her mouth without remorse. She gasped when he finally tore himself away only to trail hot, wet kisses down her neck, occasionally nipping hard enough to leave little red marks indicating that she belonged to him now. He followed the curve to her shoulder, planting a kiss there before arriving at her breasts. Ragna groped them with vicious hands, urged on his inner beast.

"Does Ragna still think this is wrong?" Nu yelped when he bit her nipple as punishment for the smarmy remark, but then he set about soothing it with his lips and tongue. While he fondled her other breast his free hand slipped down between her thighs, middle fingers encountering a veritable pool of liquid desire before they pushed inside to be enveloped by muscles tight from her previous self-induced orgasm. His longer, larger digits made Nu mewl and writhe beneath him. Ragna returned his mouth to hers to feed on the sounds, gorging himself when they increased in volume in response to the pad of his thumb stroking her sensitive nub. Nu felt her climax drawing near; all it took was the slightest increase in the speed of his thrusting fingers to send her over the edge.

She came in a convulsing mess of undulating hips and screams that would have alerted the neighbors had Ragna not devoured them. Nu clung to him for dear life, fingernails leaving tiny crescents on his back. He abandoned her lips so she could breathe properly instead of hyperventilating, then he sat back to examine his handiwork. Nu's pale body was covered by a sheen of sweat visible in the moonlight streaming through the bedroom window, and the sight of her glistening sex went straight to his dick.

Ragna barely gave her time to recover as he bent her knees and ran his shaft between her labia, hip thrusts increasing to a feverish pace as each swipe sent surges of pleasure through both of them. After a thorough exchange of personal lubricants Ragna positioned his tip at her entrance and slowly pushed inside. His size made Nu wince a little, but it was also a good hurt that elicited a lengthy moan, her back arching while he buried himself to the hilt. Ragna muttered a curse as her taut muscles squeezed him from every angle, little contractions shooting through his cock like bolts of lightning. He took a moment to gather his bearings while Nu relaxed, willing himself not to get off on the pressure alone.

A little tear born of both pain and joy escaped the corner of Nu's eye. Having Ragna inside her was exactly what she wanted, what she'd dreamed of, the two of them finally becoming one. She sucked her teeth when Ragna carefully pulled back, expression strained while he attempted to adapt to her constricted passage. Nu watched him advance and retreat a few times at a rate that made her wonder if he feared breaking her. "Ragna, go faster…" she pleaded.

He complied without hesitation, plunging into her heat and relishing the noises she exuded. Ragna's attention fell to her breasts and how they bounced with every forward stroke, summoning his hands once more so he could tweak her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, as if she needed additional stimulation. Nu's mind reeled as she came shortly after; although not as intense as the previous one her pelvic muscles now held Ragna in a vice-like grip. He fucked her even harder, pushing her toward the headboard with each unrelenting thrust, reducing her to a sweating, shuddering mass with almost no strength left in her body.

Ragna noticed she'd gone mostly limp and decreased his frantic rhythm, moving his hands down to her hips to hold her in place. Nu laboriously opened her eyes, drinking in his sweaty form through a haze of satisfaction. She admired his defined pectorals and abs, wondering just how long they had taken him to acquire, then tracked the V-shape of his hips pointing directly to the cock embedded in her. The shape of his body was enough to elicit a fresh wave of arousal. Nu reached for him and Ragna descended instantly, his weight on her chest as he studied her enraptured expression. "Too much?" he asked with a slight smirk.

She shook her head. "Nu can handle it. Keep going."

Raising a dubious eyebrow at her projected confidence, Ragna slipped one hand beneath Nu's sweat-drenched lower back and looped his other arm around her shoulders, holding her so close there was almost no room for air between their bodies. She wrapped her limbs around him in turn, the breathy moans gliding past his ear spurring him right back to his previous pace. Nu quivered and keened beneath him, her fingers struggling to hold on since Ragna perspired just as much as her, so her solution was to dig her nails into his back and rake them down his spine. The sharp pain prompted him to go faster; he fucked into her as deeply as possible, hammering her entrance with the assistance of her rapid counter-rhythm. "Fuck!" Ragna shouted as he came, his voice mingling with Nu's cry of ecstasy. He rode out his orgasm against her bucking hips, painting her insides just as white as he had her throat.

He sat up and withdrew his cock from her snatch to jerk the rest of it onto her stomach, strings of semen sticking to her skin. One spurt managed to reach her breasts, Nu's nostrils flaring in response to the strong scent. His ejaculate finally ceased when he decorated her navel with the last drop. Their staggered breathing returned to normal as they returned from the apex of their tryst. In the afterglow Ragna realized with a sinking feeling that he hadn't pulled out, far too used to finishing inside like he did with Kokonoe since she was on the pill.

Ragna regarded Nu nervously. "Hey, was today a good day for this?" Nu realized what he meant when she ran one finger over her seed-leaking cunt and blushed. Her prolonged silence made his heart beat faster in anxiety, but then she smiled reassuringly.

"Today was a good day for Nu."

He exhaled in relief. "Thank God… Sorry about that, Nu. I should've asked before we got started in here."

"It's ok. Even if it wasn't, Nu wouldn't mind." Ragna's cheeks burned at the implication. Nu rolled over onto her stomach and presented her ass to him. "And Nu still wants more. Please, Ragna…"

He laughed. "You really are one hell of a slave driver, ain't ya?" Ragna couldn't believe Nu still had the strength to move. He expected her to conk out, but she was literally rearing for another round and he certainly wasn't about to deny her.

Nu felt him draw near, his presence looming over her back. He knelt behind her, gripped her hips, and straddled her. With a self-satisfied grunt her only warning, Ragna shoved himself inside of her. Nu gripped the sheets as her cavity burned and stretched, gasping when he finally bottomed her out. Ragna wallowed inside her for a bit, relishing the glorious sensation.

With a grunt he extracted to his tip then jammed himself back in, eliciting another gasp. Nu clung to the mattress even more tightly, her shuddering body and imploring tone fodder for Ragna's debased thoughts. The notion of rending any trace of purity she had left quickened his pace. Her whimpers soon transitioned to moans, discomfort giving way to the bliss she felt for indulging her carnal desires.

Their fluids muddled, forming an intoxicating scent that wafted up his nose. Mixed essences dribbled down Nu's thighs and pooled on the bedsheets; knowing he caused such a mess drove Ragna to a state of reckless abandon. The utterly lurid sound of his crotch meeting her ass in a series of wet slaps combined with Nu's high-pitched moaning was music to his ears, and Ragna began pulling her hips back as he thrust forward. Nu screamed his name, her voice hoarse after praising him like some messiah for most of the night. Her fleshy orifice pulsed around him with each incessant pound; he couldn't get enough of the feeling. Ragna breathed deeply and raggedly while racing toward what he knew would be his final orgasm, and it would fill her to the brim.

Sweat coated Nu's back but Ragna didn't care, draping himself over her so he could capture her breasts in his hands and tease her nipples. Half-formed words tumbled from her trembling lips, his name the only thing he discerned among the babble. Nu felt as if she were on fire, every nerve ending currently connected to Ragna scorched by primal lust, and she could do little more than let him finish ravaging her. Her voice, her scent, and the intense heat surrounding his cock eventually brought him to climax which he unloaded with deep, satisfied moan of his own.

He turned her over to study her bemused expression, savoring every detail. Despite being in slight daze Nu managed to extend her arms like she wanted to hug him. He settled atop her, giving her a kiss much softer than any they'd exchanged previously; no tongue, no biting, just a gentle press of his lips. Ragna then took Nu up and strode into the bathroom, filling up the tub before setting himself into the basin. Nu sat on his lap and leaned back on him, smiling with a strong blush.

"Finally, Nu and Ragna became one. Nu dreamed of this day for a long time…"

"Did you now?" he queried.

"Mhm. Nu is so happy that Ragna was the one who took her first."

Ragna exhaled deeply. Become one, eh? He chuckled lowly, "You're a piece of work, you know that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to post this like a week ago and get this fic over with but... other things preoccupied me. Why I won't be posting for a bit and to why BlackSavior also won't be posting for a while is at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Day of departures and arrivals**

"Thank you for watching over Nu for us, Ragna." Noel bowed along with Lambda, the roar of jet engines on the tarmac nearly drowning her out.

"We didn't mean to dump her on you," Lambda added.

Ragna waved it off. "Don't worry about it, wasn't much on my plate anyway. I just informed my boss of the situation and she gave me some time off." He omitted the fact that they'd spent the whole time fucking.

"As long there weren't any problems. Nu, did you cause trouble for Ragna?" Noel asked in a reprimanding tone.

"No, Nu didn't," she answered with a frown.

"Good." Noel smiled, then gave the man a quick hug. "Thank you so much, Ragna. It meant a lot to us. Hopefully you can come by for a visit."

"I'll try." Ragna turned to accept his hug from Lambda, yet unlike Noel she didn't release him. "Ok, ok, Lambda, I get it. I missed you too, now can you please let me go? This is kind of embarrassing." She just pouted and held him tighter.

"Nu got to spend so much time with you. It isn't fair." Lambda whined when Noel pulled her away, tossing Ragna one last goodbye before dragging Lambda into the airport with Nu following. Ragna moved to get back in his car, but quick footsteps made him spin around where he ran smack-dab into Nu's lips. The kiss was brief and she pulled away with a smile and a blush.

"Come visit, ok?"

"Sure." Ragna nodded and watched Nu disappear into the terminal. He stood there for a moment, wondering why the action stunned him so. For a solid week it had been nonstop sex with her, but that one kiss felt… different somehow. A similar feeling washed over him as it had during their first night together. Did he…?

"Hm, well isn't that convenient. Looks like I found my ride home." A familiar voice snagged Ragna's attention; it belonged to a beastkin he hadn't planned on seeing until next Tuesday. Kokonoe came to stand before him, and from that smirk she'd witnessed Nu's departure. "Girlfriend?"

"No, she's not." _At least, I don't think so…_

"Well then, that makes this less awkward. Hmm…" Kokonoe sniffed him.

"H-hey! Watch where your sniffin'!"

"Heh, I guess you really couldn't keep it in your pants till I got back, huh? And she looks so innocent too, with that platinum hair and those red eyes… Uh, is she your—"

"Don't even," Ragna interjected. He'd dealt with enough of that shit in school. "She's an old friend of mine, that's it. She's not my sister."

"Touchy, aren't we? Well, it doesn't matter really. C'mon, let's go." Kokonoe tossed her suitcase into the trunk.

"Hey! Who the hell told you I was giving you a ride?"

"Unless you want a piece when we get back…" She yanked on his shirt, their noses brushing. "Drive." Kokonoe smirked when he sighed in defeat, pecking his lips before getting into the passenger seat. Ragna groaned and grumbled while starting the car.

"The things I'm gonna do to you when we get back…" he uttered while driving away from the terminal.

"Be extra rough, would ya? Four months is a long-ass time."

"Count on it."

* * *

 **I hope there were those who found this fic enjoyable. A big shout out to Wild Blue Sonder and Black Savior, yet again. You two are incredible. Sadly... BlackSavior will not be back for quite some time. The other day, when I went to NY for family matters and hung out with him, he was struck and sent to the hospital. Thankfully he is still alive, but he's been unconscious ever since and I don't know whether or not he's woken up or if his condition has improved as I've returned home. Hopefully he pulls through and gets back on his feet, and knowing my neglegance caused this I just... don't feel it in me to write right now. Please understand. Sorry to end this on a bad note too, for those who enjoyed this. Later. And, again, sorry.**


End file.
